Conflicting Feelings
by Jinny-Gurl
Summary: Padmé thinks about her feelings for Anakin, while singing along with a song.


AN: I love the song I use in this. Download it. It rocks. :-D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. If I did, I would be making movies not writing fanfictions about my own movies. I don't own this song either. Talking Sacrifice by Cory Sipper. Great song though. May write another fic with another of her songs. Love her music. I own Natalie's soul and the snogglepuss that eats her socks. I am the evil teddy bear! Not the Ewoks!!! I also made up the radio thing. I needed something to play music so… Well here's the story! It takes place when Anakin and Padmé are told to go to Naboo, while Padmé is packing alone.  
  
Padmé sat alone in her room. She thought about her first meeting with the Jedi in ten years and how Anakin had looked at her. He had stumbled over his words when he first saw her. She thought about him saving her from those umm, bugs. She felt so scared for an instant, then relieved to see him. Why? She stood up and walked over to her radio frequency transmitter. She turned it on, hoping to hear one of her favorite bands playing. She heard a song she knew well, that she related to her and Anakin. She sat on her bed and began to sing along.  
  
1.1 You think I didn't stop to think I'm just a wreaking ball  
  
Why does this happen to HER? Why can't her life be normal? Only she has made Anakin do strange things. Why?  
  
And you got hit upside the head.  
  
She was doing something to him. She was ruining him. She knew what she was doing yet knew no way to stop it.  
  
1.2 That amnesia must have got you pretty good cause darling  
  
2 I was not the one that left.  
  
He acts as if she meant to leave him alone at the Jedi temple. As if she left without saying goodbye and it's her fault he feels this way.  
  
2.1 You come to me like an arsenic explosion  
  
He came back so suddenly. So irresistibly.  
  
Cause you know I can't resist.  
  
Somehow he knows she feels something. It's deep down and she tries to hide it, but the feelings are still there, waiting for the right moment to push their way to the surface.  
  
Breathing fumes I think something's born anew  
  
But oh, the old equation fits.  
  
Things have changed for them both. She's a senator and he's in the middle of his Jedi training. Something has started to arise in him that frightens her and soothes her at the same time. All the conflicting emotions, and she manages to still see him as Anakin, the boy who misses his mother. The boy who asked her if she was an angel without knowing her at all.  
  
2.2 When you gonna try and realize love has a cost  
  
He refuses to see the consequences for his actions. Love can make everything fall apart.  
  
2.3 I hate to tell it like it is I'm talking sacrifice and you can't pull it off  
  
He won't throw everything away for her so why worry? Right?  
  
So what is your defense acting aloof denial or just jumping the fences  
  
2.4 Cause I hate all of the above  
  
She's not denying anything. There is nothing to deny. What she's feeling isn't love, just friendship. He's like a brother. She can't run away from something that doesn't exist.  
  
Oh look in my eyes you'll see that I don't pull a punch I don't got nothing up my sleeve  
  
On that I pride myself  
  
One of her best aspects in her mind is her honesty. Now it's being taken away by Anakin. It's not his fault, she's lying to herself.  
  
Do I look like an angel sleeping in your sheets?  
  
Do I look like an angel don't ya break my wings.  
  
He thought she was an angel when he first met her, now he's treating her like one. He doesn't understand. Love holds you down and you can't escape. You are tied to a commitment for the rest of your life.  
  
When you gonna try and realize love has a cost  
  
I hate to tell it like it is I'm talking sacrifice and you can't pull it off  
  
He won't tie her down. He can't make her fall in love with him.  
  
When you gonna try and realize love has a cost  
  
I hate to tell it like it is I'm talking sacrifice and you can not pull it off  
  
He won't tie her down. He won't make her fall in love with him.  
  
When you gonna try and realize love has a cost  
  
2.5 Do I have to tell it like it is you can't pull it off  
  
He won't make her fall in love with him.  
  
She'll do it on her own.  
  
AN: So? Whadya think? Good? Not good? Leave a review and tell me! I might write a continuation using another song but I'm not sure. I had to underline the song lyrics cause the stupid italics didn't work. 


End file.
